Arcade Gannon
Unnamed mother |quests =Beyond the Beef Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues Et Tumor, Brute? For Auld Lang Syne |actor =Zachary Levi |designer =Joshua Sawyer |dialogue =VFSArcadeGannon.txt |perks =Better Healing |level =5→ → → → → (pc level x 0.75) |derived =Hit Points: 170→ → → → → |tag skills = |special = |modspecial = (Gannon family Tesla helmet) |alignment =Neutral |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Blond |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairWavy |height =1.03 |factions =ArcadeFaction DontTazeMeBroFaction FollowersOfTheApocalypseFaction |class =ArcadeClass |combat style=FollowersCombatStyleRanged (default) |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VFSArcadeGannon |baseid = |refid = |footer = Arcade without his glasses }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Arcade Israel Gannon is a possible companion in Fallout: New Vegas. As a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse in 2281, he researches the potential medicinal uses of naturally occurring compounds for the chapter that resides in Freeside's Old Mormon Fort. Background Arcade Gannon is the son of an Enclave officer, born in Navarro in 2246, four years after the destruction of the Poseidon Oil Rig. His father died while Arcade was still an infant, killed in combat on an away mission. To this day, the specifics of his father's death are unknown to him. As he grew up, he bonded closely with his mother and his de facto family, the Enclave remnants, a group that had formerly served in the same unit as his father. In the wake of the NCR's capture of Navarro, the group fled the area and attempted to integrate into civilian life, but this was short-lived. Between the Republic and the Brotherhood of Steel, both launching aggressive campaigns to track down all personnel that hadn't already been killed or detained during the siege, the remnants were forced to retreat farther into the eastern territories. They eventually settled in the Mojave Wasteland and started new lives, their past associations kept secret for fear of further reprisals and persecution. Gannon joined the Followers of the Apocalypse to find a peaceful application for his skills in medicine and began working in Freeside. Though he's attempted to put the past behind him, he continues to dwell on the shared experiences of his family and his father's old unit, hoping that some day he can repay the remnants for their unwavering loyalty to both him and his mother. Arcade trained as a doctor with the Followers in the NCR. He prefers research to healing because he's "not good with people." In his spare time he enjoys reading "pre-War books about failed socioeconomic theories." Gannon speaks fluent Latin, although he is quick to assure the Courier that it was not a skill he picked up from Caesar's Legion, which he detests. Arcade is highly intelligent, personable, and quick-witted. He sports a strong self-deprecating sense of humor, which he frequently uses to deflect questions of a personal nature. However, a Courier with the Confirmed Bachelor perk can flirt with him to discover that he's gay.Multiple dialogue lines, including: "There have been some good men along the way, but lovers make poor confidants." He shares the idealism of the Followers, but he also tries to be more pragmatic than some of his colleagues. He understands the post-apocalyptic world is one in which, sometimes, people just have to be shot in the head. He has a deep-seated desire to affect society on a broad spectrum, but he is only too familiar with what can happen when ideals become more important than the needs of individuals. This has led him to take a more balanced approach to the troubles of the post-war landscape, taking up the Followers' cause to help those around him achieve independence, assisting in the effort to make the less fortunate communities become more self-reliant. Though he may concede that the NCR's motives are in some ways similar, it's likely that he sees their 'clean up' efforts as distressingly corollary to what he offhandedly describes as the 'fascist' tactics of the Enclave. Despite doing a great deal of good for people in Freeside, he still worries about whether or not the path he's taken is one his father could be proud of. Relationships Forced to conceal his past for fear of NCR persecution, he has a desire for companionship from someone he knows he can trust. While he admits to having had many men in his life, he says "lovers make poor confidantes." The only people he remains close to are the Enclave remnants, whom he sees as an extended family, though they've grown distant from each other over the years. His closest bond is with Daisy Whitman, who he describes as being "the only woman in his life" after the death of his mother. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Recruiting as companion There are several ways for the Courier to recruit Arcade. In each case, assuming the requirements are met, they just need to talk to him, exploring the dialogue options until some variant of "Why don't you come with me?" shows up. He will agree if any of the following are true: * The Courier has a high reputation with the Followers. * The Courier has successfully completed High Times and given Julie Farkas the needed medical supplies. ** Note that for this approach, the Courier needs to first ask, "Do you need any help?" after which Arcade will thank the Courier for their work for the Followers and a "join me" option will appear. * The Courier can pass a Speech check of 75. * The Courier has the Confirmed Bachelor perk. * If the Courier has an Intelligence of 3 or lower while speaking with him, Arcade will take pity on them. Temporary Intelligence-reduction effects can be useful in this situation, for the Courier who cannot pass any of the other checks. * Similar to Craig Boone, if the Courier acquires some positive Caesar's Legion reputation, Arcade will refuse to join them. The Courier can wear NCR faction armor, and talk to him again. It will temporarily bypass the faction check, and allow him to join them. Quests * For Auld Lang Syne: After the Courier shifts the balance of power between factions and explores several locations Arcade will recall memories of his days with the Enclave. This will reunite the members of his father's old squad in order to have them render assistance in the upcoming battle at Hoover Dam. * Beyond the Beef: The Courier can offer Arcade (or any other human companion) as a substitute main course to Mortimer for the banquet. * Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues: Arcade can give Markland the specialized medical training he needs, bypassing the part of the quest that requires the retrieval of Tiny, Tiny Babies: All You Need to Know About Pediatric Medicine and Stress and the Modern Refugee: A Primer. * Et Tumor, Brute?: The Courier has the option of selling Arcade into slavery as Caesar's personal doctor, completing the quest but losing Karma. Making him quit Arcade will get fed up with the Courier if they do or say things that he dislikes. He has an internal counter of "dislike" points that is increased by doing or saying stupid or mean things or doing things that hurt the Followers. Once he has accumulated 3 "dislike" points, he will warn the Courier that they are "acting crazy." Most of these possible "dislike" points may be obtained during The White Wash quest. At 6 points, he will leave permanently. He also tracks "like" points, but those are only used to decide if he will start the For Auld Lang Syne quest early or not. The "dislike" points are triggered by the following statements or actions: * Relating to The White Wash quest: ** 1 point for saying "Right. The Followers don't endorse his actions, and all that." when Arcade comments on Anderson, when visiting Westside after already having completed The White Wash without Arcade. ** 1 point for saying "They profit from crime, now I profit, too." when Arcade chastises the Courier, if they finished the quest by extorting money from the Westside Co-op. ** 2 points for saying "Anderson killed White. He deserved to pay for what he did." when Arcade challenges the Courier, if they finished the quest by killing Anderson. ** 1 point for saying "What's done is done." when Arcade challenges the Courier, if they finished the quest by killing Anderson. ** 1 point for saying "You're assuming a motive without evidence. Please be rational." (which requires Intelligence 7), followed by "It was either this or spend the rest of his life in an NCR chain gang." when Arcade challenges the Courier, if they finished the quest by killing Anderson. * During the first visit to The Fort with Arcade along: ** 2 points for saying "With how messed up New Vegas is, do you really think Caesar has nothing to offer?" followed by "Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." when Arcade asks why they are there. ** 1 point for saying "He seemed smart to me." after meeting Caesar for the first time when Arcade is a companion. * After speaking to Thomas Hildern (any conversation that ends with "Yes...Goodbye" or "Wrong turn?...") with Arcade (one time) he will talk about Hildern's motives. ** 1 point for saying "But in the end, doesn't it all just come down to numbers anyway?" * 1 point for murdering non-hostile innocents. (Dislike is not raised until Arcade comments negatively.) Arcade will leave immediately and permanently if any of the following happens: * The Courier responds to one of his challenges with some variation of "If you don't like it, leave." * They enter the Legate's camp in preparation to help Caesar attack Hoover Dam. * Convincing the remnants to support Caesar's Legion during the For Auld Lang Syne quest. * Activating Archimedes I. (Diverting power to Archimedes II is not a problem.) * Reporting back to Caesar after assassinating Kimball. He will leave regardless of the Courier's preparation to move on to the final mission. He will stay as long as the quest is unfinished. Endings Inventory Notes * When wearing Legion armor, it is impossible to speak with Arcade while he is a companion. This only applies to the "talk" option, not any other companion commands. * Arcade is the most intelligent companion, with an Intelligence of 10, and is the most charismatic companion, with a Charisma of 6. * Arcade is noticeably taller than other non-player characters, as well as the Courier. * When asked about which faction to send ED-E to near the end of ED-E My Love, he will urge the Courier to give it to the Followers. * Although Arcade's medical knowledge can be used in Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues instead of acquiring the required texts, the player character cannot get him to tend to the NCR and Boomer patients found in Restoring Hope and Volare! respectively. * Arcade is fluent in Latin, although he maintains that he did not learn it from the Legion, but instead from "Books, sheet music, Gladiator movie holotapes." As such, he laments the fact that Latin is now associated with the Legion. * If questioned about the Legion's use of Latin, Arcade will respond that "Caesar can cite Cato to suit his purposes." This is a paraphrase of the line "The devil can cite scripture for his purposes," from "The Merchant of Venice" by William Shakespeare. * As a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, Arcade is recognized all over the wasteland. When traveling with Arcade: ** The citizens of Freeside will often say "Howdy, Arcade." and will sometimes state that they are surprised to see that he is outside the fort, as they thought that "those scientist types liked to stay indoors." ** Members of Caesar's Legion will express their disbelief that a Follower had the courage to step out of Freeside. ** Powder Gangers and escaped convicts will speak of him in a derogatory manner, calling Arcade "four eyes." ** NCR citizens will berate the Courier for keeping company with "anarchist cultists" instead of "civilized persons." ** Great Khans will say "I haven't seen a Follower around here in years." ** The Kings gang members will comment "I see you've hired a Follower doctor. Smart move, with Freeside being what it is." * Arcade's worst ending directly mimicks the suicide of Cato when Julius Caesar became ruler of Ancient Rome; Cato slipped over while attempting to stab himself, and was forced to disembowel himself to succeed in what he sought; Caesar was unhappy at his death. * When recruiting Arcade with ED-E or Rex as a companion he will comment on them. * When asking him about his research he mentions the improbabilities of making stimpaks out of local ingredients; even though stimpaks can be easily crafted in-game with an empty syringe, a broc flower and a xander root. * When offered as a substitute during the quest Beyond the Beef, Mortimer makes remarks about his height and his chin. * Although Frumentarii are supposed to be spies and experts at infiltration, Arcade still recognizes Vulpes Inculta if Arcade is a companion when exiting the Tops casino for the first time, commenting that Vulpes is the Legion's "most notorious" spy. * Taking Arcade to specific locations prompts unique dialogue from him: ** In the Silver Rush, he engages the Courier in a conversation, stating how the numerous energy weapons brings back memories. ** In Westside, Arcade mentions he used to visit the area with Tom Anderson and comments their issue in receiving water. ** Taking him to the Crashed Vertibird location makes him remark that is has been a while since he last seen one. ** In HELIOS One (and after listening to Fantastic), he will urge the Courier to divert power to Freeside and outer Vegas on the belief that the NCR already has power from Hoover Dam and Mr. House has resources unlike the unfortunate citizens of Freeside. ** Taking him to The Fort will make Arcade question the Courier's motives. If he is still a companion and after interacting with Caesar, Arcade will angrily denounce Caesar as a "crazy tyrant." * Unlike some of the other companions who are associated with their respective faction, having a negative reputation with the Followers of the Apocalypse does not affect the ability to recruit Arcade. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances Arcade Gannon appears only in Fallout: New Vegas, but was going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios (see Arcade Gannon) Behind the scenes Arcade Gannon was one of several player characters J.E. Sawyer used while playing the Fallout tabletop RPG. As a character, he is also inspired by Sawyer's idealism.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring * When brought to The Fort, Arcade will get upset with the Courier and ask "What's going on? Am I playing Vergil to your Dante?" This is a reference to Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. Bugs ; Follower-related * If you have Lily and ED-E as a companion it is possible to recruit him as a third companion. This is also true for Veronica Santangelo. It is also possible to have Rex, Raul and Arcade at the same time. * After dismissing Arcade as a companion to the Old Mormon Fort, he sometimes becomes un-recruitable again through dialogue. Dismiss your non-humanoid companion (ED-E or Rex) to the Lucky 38/their Home and try Arcade's dialogue again. His follower dialogue will reappear. * After completing For Auld Lang Syne and convincing Arcade to stay in Freeside instead of returning to Freeside he may just wander around the lucky 38 suite unrecruitable and just becomes an information hub until all of his speech options are exhausted. This happens when Arcade is sent to the Lucky 38, then completing For Auld Lang Syne. If you don't want Arcade in the Lucky 38 send him back to the Old Mormon Fort when firing him. This may happen even if he is not fired before completing the quest. * Sometimes he will still be recruitable after completion of For Auld Lang Syne. He will not display a companion screen and will die in casual mode instead of being knocked unconscious, but will still follow the player. * After completing his quest For Auld Lang Syne, when you talk to him you cannot exit the conversation. In order to exit, you must reload a save. * There is a way to get Arcade Gannon to still be your follower after For Auld Lang Syne. Be sure to save before you go outside as he can disappear after he gives you the Gannon family Tesla armor, you can follow him out when he is getting his father's armor and then ask him to be your follower again, as many times until it works, you have to pick the option to go back to Freeside as this is the only way he will not be locked in the remnants bunker's command center. * Sometimes when you don't have any followers, you may ask him to be a follower and he will claim that there is too many people in your party already. Recruiting Rex or ED-E before asking Arcade to join will alter his response tree and get him to accept your offer to join. * Arcade will occasionally die upon fast travel. * While in combat, explosions may occur around Arcade, and permanently cripple his legs. Trying to use stimpaks and/or doctor's bags will not work, nor does dismissing Arcade as your companion and waiting a considerable amount of time. (after dismissing him you can watch him hobble around at the Old Mormon Fort at Freeside). A possible fix is to change his apparel and get him to attack, this should bring him out of his crippled state. He will also be unable to fast travel with the Courier. Waiting for him to catch up is a possible solution, if you cannot remember where you lost him. * Sometimes when you enter the Old Mormon Fort, Arcade may become duplicated. * Sometimes when either non-humanoid companions are in the party when conversing with Arcade the travel together option will not display, dismissing the other companion will allow him to be recruited. * When speaking to Arcade while he is recruited the option to tell him to follow you may not appear. This can be fixed by telling him to wait then telling him to follow you in the companion wheel. * Enemies turned to 'goo piles' by Arcade's plasma pistol will sometimes remain for the entire game. This can be especially annoying as it will take up more memory and possibly lead to lags in FPS. ; Inventory-related * When Arcade returns any items the courier has given to him (Due to leaving should the player activate the Archimedes, or at the end of For Auld Lang Syne), it is possible that he will not re-equip his default Followers outfit, leaving him "naked" for the remainder of the game. * Give Arcade a pre-War bonnet to put on & the game rendering messes up. Might happen on other gaming platforms & maybe on different companions but not tested yet. * Boone will take his Plasma Defender if both are waiting in the Lucky 38. He will use it instead of his hunting rifle, leaving Arcade unarmed. The weapons don't appear on the inventory. A way to fix this bug is by doing the companion glitch with Veronica. * Sometimes after entering a casino and you hand over your weapons, Arcade will not get his default weapon back (or any you issued him) and will attack with fists (During this glitch I could not issue him another weapon, due to the fact he would equip it and the first time he engaged in combat he would instantly deplete the weapons condition to 0% and drop it saying "This weapon is done for") Not sure if this problem is isolated to the Xbox360. * Arcade will not use any GRA ranged weapons. * Sometimes if Arcade equips a weapon that is placed into his inventory, it will vanish from his inventory after fast-traveling and he will switch back to his Plasma Defender. * Sometimes weapons issued to Arcade such as the Gauss rifle may appear as though they have a full Condition, but after a short battle with one or more enemies the weapon will become completely depleted with no warning except an occasional remark from Arcade about needing a new weapon. To further complicate matters, he will likely discard the depleted weapon, making it difficult or impossible to locate and repair. It is highly recommended that the courier saves the game frequently and checks his inventory often when giving Arcade any rare or named weapons. * Arcade might stop following the "stay back" command. This persists on any new or old save file. There is no known fix. Gallery 6 of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card arcade ganon.jpg|Arcade Gannon inside the Old Mormon Fort References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Fallout: New Vegas Enclave characters Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Category:Old Mormon Fort characters de:Arcade Gannon es:Arcade Gannon fr:Arcade Gannon pl:Arcade Gannon ru:Аркейд Геннон uk:Аркейд Геннон zh:阿卡德·甘農